


Morning Sex Is For Lovers

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Baptized In Your Sexual Healing [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anthem Era, Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Long-Term Relationship(s), Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Mornings, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messy hair. Morning breath. Sleepy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex Is For Lovers

March 2015

Avery groaned softly to herself as she felt the sunlight coming through the window of her bedroom and she sincerely didn't want to open her eyes and wake up because waking up meant the end of the weekend. It meant that the man she had been seeing for nine years now would do what he always did when he came to visit her on weekends, he'd get in his truck and drive back home to the wife and kids he had at home.

She just wanted to lay in peaceful ignorance for another few minutes and then she'd wake up. She'd wake up and get ready for her classes for the day and she'd try to pretend that she wasn't waiting for the weekend so soon on a Monday.

"I know you're awake," Zac's voice interrupted her thoughts and it made her open her eyes as she turned her head to look at him, his hair was still all a mess and he looked sleepy still. Probably was since Avery was sure they had spent the better part of last night making love instead of actually sleeping. "I heard you groan," he laughed as he leaned in to peck her lips briefly and Avery didn't care that both of them had morning breath. These moments were the last they'd have together until he told some lie to get away next weekend too.

"I was awake but I didn't wanna be," Avery frowned as she moved closer to Zac, letting her head rest on his chest. "Don't want you leaving so soon," she fake pouted though her words were sincere.

Zac laughed softly at that, his hand moving to rest on Avery's back where she shivered when he began to rub it lightly, "I know you hate me leaving," he spoke and he sounded just as sad as Avery felt. "You hate it as much as I do but it is what it is."

"It is what it is when you fall in love with your sibling," Avery mused knowing things probably would have been different had she not talked him into helping her get ready to have sex with an ex-boyfriend who she had never had sex with in the end. "Sucks but it's the hand we're dealt right?" she questioned as she raised her head to look up at him. "You'll never fully be mine."

Zac just stayed silent as Avery vented and Avery swore she liked that about him, that he waited until she was done to speak and more than likely call her crazy even if he had the same thoughts as her.

"I'm yours in every way I can be though," Zac finally stated as he locked eyes with her and slowly he leaned in to kiss her again and this time it wasn't a peck. 

Returning the kiss Avery closed her eyes, once again not caring that they still had morning breath or that they were probably both still tired. She just wanted to linger in this kiss for as long as she could. Find a way to prolong the fact that he had to leave.

As the kiss deepened, Avery felt Zac slowly pushing her back onto her back and when she gave in and let him, she moaned out into his mouth as he laid over her, his half hard cock resting against her naked thighs. It was something that made her pull away from the kiss a bit to look up at him briefly.

"Do we have time?" she asked her voice coming out soft because she was afraid they didn't have time to have one more round of sex before he had to go. 

"We have time," Zac muttered out before he leaned in and kissed her again and Avery didn't question him on that. She didn't want too, she just wanted to savor being with him while she could.

Kissing him a bit harder, Avery bit down on his lip as she felt him at her entrance though he didn't enter her right away. Instead he decided to tease her by rubbing his cock up and down her wet slit a few times and each time he did so Avery swore her whimpers that she was letting out got louder. He was being a tease and from the way he smirked into the kiss he was liking it too.

"You want me Avie?" Zac asked against her lips before once again brushing his cock up against her wet slit before letting it go back down slowly..too slowly.

Avery again pulled away from the kiss as she looked up at him with a fake glare, "I feel you should know the answer to that you fucking prick," she muttered out as she rolled her eyes. "When do I not want you?"

"Good point," Zac replied a bit smugly as he finally entered inside of her which caused her to moan out as her head fell back farther into her pillows. "You like that?" Zac asked as his lips attached to her neck and he left a few light kisses as he began to move inside of her. "My cock filling you up. Making you feel so good."

"Mhmm," Avery moaned again knowing at the moment she wasn't capable of words. Especially so when he began to move inside of her because everything in her just wanted to moan or groan out in pleasure because after all these years he seemed to know all the right places to hit inside of her and he seemed to know just the right pace to go at to get her worked up quicker.

Letting her eyes fall closed she began to move with him as she felt him kissing on her neck again and as his movements got faster she felt his hand slip between them as he began to play with her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck Zac," Avery breathed out as she again matched the new pace he had set and she knew she was getting close. She was going to fall over that edge at any moment. "I'm so...fuck."

"You close?" Zac asked as he moved his mouth away from her neck, letting his lips go to her ear. "Come for me baby," he whispered in her ear. "Want to hear you saying my name as your walls close around me."

Hearing him Avery closed her eyes tighter as she did what he said and she let herself go, feeling her orgasm building more and when she finally reached her end she moaned out his name over and over again as she felt him moving faster inside of her. Fast enough that the bed was squeaking and he stayed at that pace until his movements ceased right before he came inside of her.

After he had came she let her arms go out around him a smirk playing on her lips when he made no effort to slide out of her just yet. "You're gonna need a shower before you go home," she said as she opened her eyes. "How about taking one with me? Saving water and all."

Zac laughed at that but he leaned in to peck her lips softly, "I think that can be arranged," he answered as he finally pulled out of her, moving to lay beside her. "Right now though I need to catch my breath. Almost thirty and I can't keep up like I used too."

"You'll be thirty in seven months you dork," Avery teased as she playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You're not old enough yet to be winded during sex."

"Didn't you know I was ancient?" Zac asked with a mock seriousness as he turned his head to look at her. "And I should get you for elderly abuse. Hitting me like that knowing I'm old."

Rolling her eyes Avery sat up in her bed, wrapping the sheet around her body, "Come on old man," she teased as she climbed out of bed, leaving Zac laying there in all his naked glory. "Time for our shower and then you have to eat your prunes and grapefruit and go on your way."

"Eww," Zac muttered but Avery heard him getting up as she walked out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. "You know I hate prunes and grapefruit."

"But you're old now," Avery spoke without even looking behind her. "It's a requirement to eat them when you're ancient."


End file.
